There are certain issues that can arise in conventional power and control architectures that employ multiple solar arrays. First, distributed array voltages may fail to achieve uniform distribution when their array panels are not identical, such as their current-voltage (I-V) curves having approximately the same peak-power voltages that respectively deliver different peak-power ratings. Second, too many maximum power tracking (MPT) controllers may be employed dedicated to their respective array panels, leading to a high part count. Lastly, a simpler and common MPT controller may be lacking that tolerates at least a power source failure while the non-identical power sources are independently sourcing their powers to a power system consisting distributed power channels for processing their respective distributed power sources.